deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Devil Vs. Dark Matter Family
Team Devil Vs. Dark Matter Family is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle created by Mega Kirby 123, featuring that bosses with 1 eye from Mega Man: The Devils against that bosses with also 1 eye from Kirby: The Dark Matter Family! Description Cupendy: You know, what's the problem with hard circle bosses with 1 eye? MegaKirby: What do you mean? Cupendy: You know bosses like the Devils from Mega Man. MegaKirby: Ah! And bosses like the Dark Matter Family, right? Cupendy: Yeah! He's MegaKirby and I'm Cupendy! MegaKirby: And it's your job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who could win in a Death Battle Team Devil MegaKirby: Ah... 20XX: a age of harmony and peace between robots and humans... Cupendy: Or at least it was, before Dr. Wily betrayed Dr. Light and declared war! MegaKirby: Actually, he was only angry because Dr. Light was getting all the attention for their project: The Robot Masters! Cupendy: To stop Wily's plans, Rock, one of Dr. Light's Robot Masters, asked to be turned into a fighting robot. And it was a success! Rock turned into Mega Man, stopped the other Robot Masters, and arrived at Wily's Fortress! And guess who has the first boss of the fortress? MegaKirby: The Yellow Devil Yellow Devil Cupendy: He's the hardest boss in the whole game! He can use the own body as a weapon, shoot beams from the eye... And... That's it... How's a boss so poor in attacks, the hardest in the game?! MegaKirby: First of all, his attacks were too fast, secondly, he gained more abilities as the games advanced! Cupendy: He's immune to cold, weak to fire and electricity, can shapeshift, and the body is almost indestructable! MegaKirby: But if you think he's the only one with this technology, you're really wrong! Wily made a LOT of them. Cupendy: Like Yellow Devil MK-II Yellow Devil MK-II MegaKirby: Yellow Devil MK-II is just like the original Yellow Devil, but this one shoots more pellets and can divide himself into pieces that can jump from one side of the room to another. Yellow Devil MK-III Cupendy: Yellow Devil MK-III has a new attack method that involves using the Speed Gear. Upon activation, the Devil divides into nine miniature versions, one of them having the eye always exposed. The miniatures fall in a corner three at a time and will jump several times until they reach the other corner, then run back to the starting point and jump away. Afterwards all miniatures will quickly fall one at a time, covering the whole area except for the opposite corner from where the first one appeared. After this, the Yellow Devil MK-III reassembles offscreen and drops into the room fully formed. Shadow Devil MegaKirby: This one is one of the toughest! He's just like the original Devil, but the body pieces are bigger, much bigger! The pellets are now much bigger and red, and can turn into a model of Wily's Castle, and when he turns into the castle, he jumps from a corner to other! Like Mega Man 6's Final Boss... Green Devil Cupendy: The weakest of them all. This one can turn into a wave of goo, that can be easily avoided if you hide behind a wall, turn his goo into spikes, but can't shoot pellets, and to hit him you just need to shot the eye many times and use Thunder Claw... A disappointing Devil... Twin Devil MegaKirby: The Twin Devil is not only one but two Devils! But don't be scared! You only need to hit the Devil who was the eye! The eye also never closes, making this one the second easier Devil. Can't shoot pellets. The only attack it can do is separate itself. Petit Devil Cupendy: Remember what I said about Green Devil being the easiest Devil? Forget it. This one is surely the weakest! It can't even attack! The only thing it does is turn into 3 or 4 smaller Petit Devils when destroyed. Block Devil MegaKirby: The Block Devil attacks by making some of the blocks from the floors and walls come together, forming his body. The eye then comes from below the screen to enter into the blocks and shoots plasma balls. After this the blocks go back to their original spots in the walls and floor. The eye appears below the floor and makes all the blocks that were used attack by jumping out of their spots. Dark Moon Cupendy: This one isn't one of Wily's robots! It's one of Terra's servants! This one is just like the original Devil, but he knows how to walk, well, only 5 steps... And shoots 3 pellets. Grey Devil MegaKirby: The most unknown Devil ever. He appears in the game: Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Which means Mega Man & Bass: Challenger from the Future. Anyways, this Devil attacks by throwing three balls of slime and sliding to the other side of the screen. The slime balls will keep draining energy until they are destroyed. Rainbow Devil Cupendy: Rainbow Devil's body is made of a liquid metal that constantly changes colors. Its core, a Pantheon head, controls the body and can change it into any form. Attacks sink into its body, rendering all but the most well-placed attacks to its core (its only vulnerability) useless. The details of the Rainbow Devil's construction are unknown, but it is rumored that he was derived from lost data of ancient times. Lava Devil MegaKirby: Unlike its predecessors, it is more bestial in nature, possessing claws and is bound to the lava when mobile. Like the Rainbow Devil however, it is controlled by a singular head of a mass-produced enemy, this being the case of a Galleon. However, unlike the other Devils, it will regularly lose its protective hide, completely exposing it. Ra Devil Cupendy: It was created by the super computer Ra Moon by using the blueprints of the original Yellow Devil. Ra Devil is more powerful than Ra Thor, who is two times faster than Quick Man and three times tougher than both Wood Man and Hard Man. Can absorb all types of energy. He was only defeated when Dr. Wily's 's robots give all their energy to Mega Man, which he uses to overload its systems and destroy Ra Moon with the Double Mega Buster. Overall (Team Devil) MegaKirby: There's a lot of Devils in Mega Man. Each one more powerful than the other! They can shoot pellets from the eye... Cupendy: The most of them can shoot! MegaKirby: Don't interrupt me! Anyways, they can also manipulate their body form... Cupendy: The most of them can. Did you forgot Petit Devil? MegaKirby: Grr... Anyways, some of them can do attacks that the others can't. Like electricity attacks, fire manipulation, and more! They are extremely tough bosses who aren't so easy to defeat. The most of them. Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! Dark Matter Family MegaKirby: Planet Popstar. A planet for resting, relaxing and with lot of peace. Or at least it was before the arrival of Dark Matter! Dark Matter MegaKirby: Dark Matter is a space invader known for taking over control taking over control the planets he invades. Cupendy: Someday, he arrived at Popstar, possessed Dedede, and eventually fought Kirby. MegaKirby: The first form he assumed was Dark Matter Blade but mostly known as Dark Matter Swordsman Dark Matter Blade Cupendy: It attacks by dashing forward trying to stab the opponent, firing energy beams from its sword, and by launching dark energy orbs. Cupendy: After being defeated on this form, he turns into Real Dark Matter Real Dark Matter MegaKirby: This time it attacks in a pattern, first releasing four of its orange appendages at the opponent twice in a row, then shooting dark beams in a circular motion twice more, then launching itself forward three times, and finally shooting two Dark Lasers from its eye three times. He can also shoot bolt of lightning in one direction. And shoot a deadly evil energy beam! Cupendy: But there's a lot of Dark Matters in Kirby games! Just like the Devils in Mega Man! Dark Nebula MegaKirby: Dark Nebula's main form of attacking is launching stars at Kirby from an angle (usually the side of the arena). Dark Nebula also has three alternative forms. While changing forms, the screen will flash white. If Kirby bumps into Dark Nebula, he'll be damaged (burned, frozen or electrocuted depending on what form Dark Nebula has). Cupendy: In its fire form, it can shoot stars that can burn Kirby. Its strongest attack in this form is releasing a large fireball that slowly approaches the ground and explodes, thus creating a vertical fire-blast. But it can be easily destroyed and cancelled. MegaKirby: In his thunder form, it's strongest attack is releasing four electric streams diagonally in all directions, then discharging them to create an electric frame that covers all sides of the arena. Cupendy: And on his ice form, it's special attack is firing an ice laser at the ground, thus freezing it. Cupendy: It can use a lot of attacks, but it's really easy to defeat him... Dark Mind MegaKirby: Dark Mind is a mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. Cupendy: He can shoot stars, drop large bombs that will destroy anything onscreen if not destroyed, and the weak point is the eyeball that appears on his cape when he attacks. MegaKirby: On his true form, he uses a variety of attacks, many of which involve his mirrors. MegaKirby: His first, most common, and arguably hardest to avoid attack has Dark Mind slowly floating down the screen with the mirrors moving in an erratic figure-8 pattern around him, circling them around in various directions. After performing this attack, he will have two additional follow-up attacks. The first one aligns the mirrors in the corners of the stage, where he fires a single laser shot which can reflect in a random direction, though the mirrors may also follow to reflect the laser at the opponent. Alternatively, the mirrors will crisscross the stage before one of them drops three random enemies onto the ground. And he can also launch a powerful laser to the enemy. Miracle Matter Cupendy: Throughout the course of the battle, Miracle Matter's surface will change to represent one of the game's Copy Abilities. During this time, Miracle Matter will use attacks based on those abilities to harm Kirby. Miracle Matter can only be harmed by whatever ability or projectile is matching the form it is currently in. Otherwise, a force field blocks the attack. For example, if Kirby tries to use Stone while Miracle Matter is in its Cutter form, it does no damage to the boss. As Miracle Matter takes damage, it will stop using some of its forms. Most of Miracle Matter's attacks can be avoided by simply standing in a corner. MegaKirby: Miracle Matter has got 7 forms: Burning, Ice, Spark, Stone, Bomb, Needle and Cutter. Every form has attacks based on the ability. In Needle form, he takes on an orange, 8-sided star. Once it transforms, it starts protruding each of its points, one by one, reaching all the way to the edges of the arena. In Stone form, he turns into a rock, with 4 rocks surrounding it, and he tries to throw the rocks at you. And you get it... Gooey Cupendy: Gooey might have been made with the same material as Dark Matter, but Gooey as a good soul! He's kind, absent-minded and potentially a deep thinker. MegaKirby: Gooey has similar powers to Kirby, specifically, he can also absorb the enemies' powers, with the exception that he licks them up as opposed to inhaling them. Gooey, as an advantage over Kirby, can lick up stars and devour enemies underwater; however, unlike Kirby, Gooey can't eat two enemies at the same time. Instead of a whip he uses his tongue. Can turn into a rock, use moves involving his Dark Matter form like the dark laser, turn into a fireball and use a parasol attacks. The Leader of the Dark Matters... Cupendy: But instead of the Devils, the Dark Matter Family has got a leader, and he's not a leader weaker than the others! Like Red from Angry Birds or Robin from Teen Titans... MegaKirby: Zero! No. Not the Mega Man X one. Zero MegaKirby: The way it attacks is very similar to Dark Matter; it flies around shooting projectiles at Kirby and attempts to crash into him. It attacks by shooting blood from cuts that open around its eye and launches miniature Dark Matters at Kirby. Sometimes it moves across the screen in an erratic manner trying to ram into Kirby. Due to its size, this can be difficult to avoid. Sometimes, Zero flies forward, off-screen, and into the background. When it does, it will begin to deploy more blood from its eye, which deals damage if it makes contact with Kirby. When Zero's life meter is depleted, its eye detaches from its body in a rather gory manner and begins the final phase of the fight. Cupendy: Eww... Gross and scary... MegaKirby: With Zero's ruined body drifting away until it is off-screen. The eye will then start to circle around Kirby continuously closing in and ramming into him. Ramming Kirby is the eye's only form of attack. It does not have much health, and can be taken down in a short number of hits. Cupendy: And that's it! After that Zero is defeated and the Dark Matter Army surrenders and everything ends, right? MegaKirby: Of course not! Zero managed to come back after death in a with a scarier design! He returned as 0²! 0² MegaKirby: At first, 0² is impervious to absolutely any attack, and fires exploding energy balls at Kirby with decent accuracy. However, 0² can be stunned by continuously shooting at its eye, while stunned, the weak point is the halo, that changes color each time it is hit. After enough damage is done to the halo, it disappears (and reappears after a short period of time), revealing its bandage, which only requires one hit. After shooting the bandage, 0² flips over, revealing a long, green, thorn-like tail on its bottom. Cupendy: WHAT?! MegaKirby: This is its weak spot, so Kirby has to shoot it as many times as he can before 0² flips back over and the whole cycle repeats; however, this is complicated by the harmful green gas clouds the weak spot generates. Cupendy: Wings, a halo, a weird tail and blood?! Are you sure this boss is from Kirby?! MegaKirby: Yes. Cupendy: I thought Kirby was a kids' game! MegaKirby: After blasting 0²'s tail with a sufficient number of Crystal Shards from the Crystal Gun, the villain explodes, destroying it along with Dark Star and its inhabitants. Cupendy: Whoa... And after that the Dark Matter Army ends? MegaKirby: Yes. Cupendy: Phew... Overall (Dark Matter Family) MegaKirby: The Dark Matters are Space Invaders who take over the control of the planets they found. One day, they found Popstar and got defeated by Kirby. They can shoot beams from the eye, blood in a Kirby game. All of them have got one eye... Cupendy: *Cough* *Cough* Miracle Matter *Cough* MegaKirby: And their leader Zero is a giant eyeball that bloods and can come back after death. Pre-Fight MegaKirby: All right, the combatants are set! And we're ready to end this debate once and for all! Cupendy: Its time for a DEATH BAAAAATTLE!!! Fight Location: Dr. Wily's Skull Fortress Wily is seen repairing the Devils. Dr. Wily: Curse you, Mega Man! Now I have to waste my time on these pitless robots! A few moments later, Wily repaired every Devil from the series, and using his Time Machine, he captured and reprogrammed every one of them. Dr. Wily: Now, my little evil creatures... Destroy Mega Man! Hahahaha! Suddenly, the roof broke, and strange, creepy and round creatures entered the fortress. After that, Zero got close to Wily Zero: Are you Dr. Albert Wily? Dr. Wily: Of course! And who are you?! Zero: We are the Dark Matter Family! We need your technology to conquer the galaxy! Dr. Wily: My technology?! Conquer the galaxy?! How can I help you? Zero: We need you to give us a special robot... Dr. Wily: You mean him?! *points to a capsule* Zero: Yes. That robot is extremely powerful. Powerful enough to kill everybody who lives on Earth currently. And we are going to use his power. To rule! Dr. Wily: No! That robot is gonna destroy Mega Man first! Zero: No! Think of it. What's better? Rule a pitless planet, or a galaxy? Dr. Wily: Let he just destroy Mega Man first! Zero: Alright, we given you a opportunity. I guess we will need to take him yourselves! Dr. Wily: Oh yeah, Devils! Destroy the intruders! Yellow Devil: Bumo Bumo! *Zero roars* FIGHT! Team Devil - 14 Dark Matter Family - 8 Dark Matter Blade rushes to Yellow Devil and tries to slash him, but Yellow closed his eye in the last second, protecting itself. After that, he turned into yellow bullets which hit Blade multiple times, stunning it. After doing so, Yellow tried to squish Blade with his arm, but Dark Nebula teleported to Blade's front at the last second on its Fire Form, saving Blade and burning Yellow's arm stunning it. Blade launched an energy beam to Yellow, but Green Devil suddenly appeared on Yellow's front and thanks to his eye protection, nobody got hit. After that, Green turned into a wave and rushed to Nebula and Blade, but they dodged it by flying over it. Yellow launched 3 bullets to Blade, but he dodged them all, and released a dark energy orb to Yellow's eye, hitting it. After that Blade slashed him and launched a energy beam to it, but Yellow also launched a energy beam. Both beams collided and exploded, launching both Blade and Yellow to walls. Back to Nebula and Green... Nebula is seen 5 launching stars at Green. 4 of them remove Green's eye protection and the last one hits him. After that, Green turned his body into bullets and launched them to Nebula, but it dodged them all, turned into its Thunder Form and releasing multiple thunders at Green, which destroyed the eye protection, and the eye itself, killing Green Team Devil - 13 Dark Matter Family - 8 Meanwhile Gooey is seen trapping Petit Devil with his tongue and launching him to MK-II's eye, causing Petit to explode. Team Devil - 12 Dark Matter Family - 8 MK-II turns into multiple yellow bullets and tries to hit Gooey, but he grabbed one bullet with his tongue and inhaled it. After that, MK-II looked at his arm and one bullet was missing, but while MK-II was distracted, Gooey used Burning Gooey, hitting MK-II's eye, causing it to explode, killing him. Team Devil - 11 Dark Matter Family - 8 Gooey walks thought the room, but suddenly a green bullet hit him, knocking Gooey down. He looked at his front and saw The Twin Devil. Both Twins started separating themselves and launched their bullets at Gooey, hitting him multiple times. A few seconds later, he saw the eye, grabbed it with his tongue and inhaled it, killing both Twins. Team Devil - 9 Dark Matter Family - 8 (WIP) Post-Analysis Advantages and Disadvantages Team Devil Dark Matter Family Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies